grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm Wiki:Löwen Games/2014
Your official home for the Löwen Games Check the current standings at Challonge! Selection Sunday (March 16) Referee-reporters were chosen. These people let us know the outcome of all the matches by deciding who will win and writing a brief synopsis of the match. Referee-Reporters Matches will be assigned to each referee-reporter using a random number generator to help keep things balanced. *Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) *Dragonfighter1 (talk) *Roacher27 (talk) * Standings/Results Results will be most accurate at the end of each round. Teams that won in the first 14 don't get a higher seeding because they have an extra win and teams who lost in the first 14 are automatically tied for last place. Teams that lost in the round of 64 are one place ahead of teams who lost in the first 14 even if they each have 1 loss. ACCURATE AS OF MARCH 22, 6:49 PM PST =Matches= Coverage of the matches will be posted below as they are completed. Please do not change the outcomes of any matches below once they are posted. First 28 (March 18-19) March 18 Waage vs. Eisbiber Fuchsbau vs. Wütende Taube Kasipepo vs. Luisant-Pêcheur Malin Fatal vs. Glühenvolk Rotznasig Carcaju vs. Mauzhertz Gefrierengeber vs. Weasel Wesen Scharfblicke vs. Seltenvogel March 19 Nilpferd vs. Genio innocuo Drang-Zorn vs. Stangebär Chinese Dragon Wesen vs. Reinigen Skalengeck vs. Musai Naiad vs. Human Waschbar vs. ''Faeteo fatalis Spinnetod vs. Seelengut Round of 64 (March 20-21) March 20 '''Due to an unforeseen accident, several matches scheduled for March 20th have been postponed until a new cage can be erected. Dämonfeuer vs. Waage Balam vs. Klaustreich Gelumcaedus vs. Trasque Skalenzahne vs. Coyotl Dimitri charges his opponent as soon as the ref says “go”. The stunned Coyotl gets a nasty flail to the ribs that is sure to leave a bruise. Even though he’s on the ground the Coyotl is still able to go on the offensive by taking a bite out of Dimitri’s bad ankle. Both contestants have dropped their equipment and are on the ground now rolling back and forth, going at it tooth and claw. There’s an explosion and a member of the audience has fallen down dead, oh well, no one liked him anyway. It seems that the Coyotl was able to smuggle in an illegal hand-gun that has been sent flying across the arena by Dimitri. In a last effort, Dimitri grabs his flail from the ground and shoves it down his opponent’s throat. This tactic will earn him some bite-marks along with a spot in the next round. Manticore vs. Fuchsbau Raub-Kondor vs. Yaguaraté Hadosheru vs. Kasipepo Jägerbar vs. Wildermann Koschie vs. Glühenvolk Höllentier vs. Shnabeltiermörder Hässlich vs. Rotznasig Carcaju Minotaur vs. Hexenbiest Jinnamuru Xunte vs. Weasel Wesen Rißfleisch vs. El Cucuy R: R27 Siegbarste vs. Scharfblicke Mordstier vs. Mellifer March 21 Update: The cage has been fixed, and yesterday's missed matches will occur tonight. Though many will not have a resting day, the fights will be as scheduled tomorrow, and any remaining fights from today that were affected will be squeezed in tomorrow or tonight as time allows. ''' Murciélago vs. Nilpferd Schakal vs. Geier R: R27 Königschlange vs. Pflichttreue Endezeichen Grimm vs. Krampus Wildesheer vs. Drang-Zorn R: R27 Steinadler vs. Blutbad Nuckelavee vs. Chinese Dragon Wesen Dickfellig vs. Bauerschwein Cracher-Mortel vs. Musai Hundjäger vs. Lebensauger R: R27 Sorglosgör vs. Naiad Wendigo vs. Ziegevolk Fuchsteufelwild vs. Waschbar Aswang vs. Lausenschlange Mauvais Dentes vs. Spinnetod R: R27 Taureus-Armenta vs. Frosch Schleimig Round of 32 (March 22-23) March 22 Waage vs. Klaustreich Gelumcaedus vs. Skalenzhane Manticore vs. Yaguaraté Kasipepo vs. Jägerbar Kasipepo will be standing on two very sore (broken?) legs and has very sore ribs. Jägerbar has a bruise on her cheek, and no make-up to hide it. R: R27 Koschie vs. Höllentier Hässlich vs. Hexenbiest Jinnamuru Xunte vs. Cucuy The Jinnamuru Xunte has not had a resting day. R: R27 Siegbarste vs. Mordstier March 23 Murciélago vs. Schakal R: DF1 Pflichttreue vs. Endezeichen Grimm The Grimm has not had a resting day. R: R27 Wildesheer vs. Steinadler The Steinadler has not had a resting day. R: PDX Nuckelavee vs. Dickfellig The Nuckelavee has not had a complete resting day. R: BTW Cracher-Mortel vs. Hundjäger The Cracher-Mortel has not had a resting day. R: PDX Naiad vs. Wendigo The Naiad has not had a complete resting day. R: DF1 Fuchsteufelwild vs. Aswang The Aswang has not had a complete resting day. R: R27 Mauvais Dentes vs. Taureus-Armenta The Taureus-Armenta has not had a resting day and is under the effects of Frosch Schleimig toxins. Experts say he will last no more than seven days with this toxin in his system. R: BTW Sweet Sixteen (March 27-28) March 27 Klaustreich vs. Skalenzahne Klaustreich still has multiple injuries and open wounds that should heavily affect him in future fights. R: DF1 Yaguarate vs.Kasipepo Yaguarate has sustained some severe clawing. Kasipepo will be standing on two very sore legs and has very sore ribs R: PDX Höllentier vs. Hexenbiest The Höllentier still in excruciating pain as its body was infected with more than 83 different toxins, none of which are strong enough kill it. R: BTW Cucuy vs. Mordister R: R27 March 28 ? vs. ? R: R27 ? vs. ? R: BTW ? vs. ? R: PDX ? vs. ? R: DF1 Elite Eight (March 29-30) March 29 ? vs. ? R: PDX ? vs. ? R: BTW March 30 ? vs. ? R: DF1 ? vs. ? R: R27 Final Four (April 5) ? vs. ? R: R27 ? vs. ? R: BTW Final Championship Match (April 7) ? vs. ? R: DF1